1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gas turbine combustion chamber with an annular flame tube which bounds a combustion volume and whose side facing away from the combustion space is exposed to an airflow delivered by the compressor of the gas turbine, and which is essentially composed of overlapping wall pieces, in which the wall pieces, on their sides facing away from the combustion volume, each exhibit a number of inlet openings distributed around the circumference, by means of which openings the cooling air is fed into a distribution volume situated in the flame tube and communicating with the combustion volume.
2. Discussion of Background
Gas turbines with air-cooled flame tubes of this kind are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,205 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,662. These show and describe cooling systems for flame tubes which are constructed from wall pieces overlapping in the turbine axial direction. The particular flame tube exhibits a lip, which extends over the slot through which the cooling air film exits. This cooling air film has to remain attached to the wall of the flame tube in order that it may form a protective cooling layer for the latter.